


right next to me

by unsungillumination



Series: RANK 11 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Texting, does this count as a fix-it, not being able to date my best bro is a mistake in my book so hell yeah it's a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: sorting out your life and going for ramen with your best buddy is all well and good, but ryuji still feels like some things have been left unsaid.(or: atlus won't let akira date his dudes, and i am here to fix that. this is rank 11!)





	right next to me

**Author's Note:**

> i still haven't finished this game pppleaso still no spoilo
> 
> this happens the night of the rank 10 conversation! enjoy my boys yo

Hey, you free tomorrow? Wanna hang out?

There’s something I wanna talk to you about.

>I’m busy…

>I can probably make time.

**> What is it?**

Dude, ain’t much point in tomorrow if I just spill it now…

Well, whatever!

I wanted to say thanks again for helping me out with the track team and all.

>You said that already.

>Is that all?

**> Guess I’ll say you’re welcome again.**

Hey, shut up! I’m not done yet! !

Gah, this would be so much easier in person! Can’t we just hang out tomorrow!?

>But I’m curious…

**> Now I can’t sleep.**

Geez… Sorry…

Argh, fine. As long as you don’t mind me doing this over text.

>I don’t mind.

**> Doing what over text?**

What’s got you so chatty all of a sudden!? !?

Usually you’re the worst at texting back, man! Quit interrupting me!

>Interrupting?

>Who, me?

**> Oh, sorry.**

I know you’re doing that on purpose! !

Anyway! Look, dude…

Ugh, I don’t know how to say this.

Just a thank you doesn’t really feel like enough, you know? Not after everything you’ve done.

>It was nothing.

>I didn’t do that much…

**> It was all you.**

Quit bein’ humble! You pulled me out of some real dark places.

Everything that happened… It was all down to you. No way I could’ve done that alone.

But it’s not just about what happened with the track team.

I really meant what I said.

>When you said you’d be there for me?

>When you said you’d get faster?

**> When you said I was cool?**

No, you idiot! !

Well, that too.

I mean, when I said I really found my place. Next to you.

And when I said being with you makes me feel free.

>I still don’t understand.

>Haha, lame.

**> Can you explain more?**

You really need me to spell it out!? !?

Dude, I LIKE YOU!

I like you a whole lot, okay!?

And… Man, I’m just really glad I got to meet you.

I mean, being next to you?

It makes me feel like I can do anything! !

_I should choose my words carefully..._

>Oh, thanks.

>I’m really glad we’re friends too.

**> I’ll never leave your side, Ryuji.**

...Dude...

That was really cheesy.

Like, super lame.

>Matches you perfectly.

**> Fine, I take it back.**

Hey, wait! I didn’t say I didn’t like it! !

Ha, you’re such a nerd.

It’s kinda adorable.

So, uh… Whaddaya say? Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?

>Still busy.

**> Are you asking me on a date?**

Um, I guess. But I can’t pay for you.

Liking you doesn’t make me less broke.

So uh… Long as you’re cool with that..?

>Nevermind then.

>I’m suddenly busy again.

**> You won’t even buy me dinner?**

Dude, you only in this for the free food!?

Ugh, fine! Just gimme like a week to save up!

>Tick tock.

**> Ryuji, I was joking.**

What!?

Hey, don’t play me like that! !

Well, geez! You wanna go out or not!?

>I do, but...

**> Want to come over?**

You’re broke too, huh…?

Well, sure! If you’re making curry, I’m there!

_I’m now in a relationship with Ryuji… There’s no turning back..._

...Hey. I’m glad this didn’t make it weird.

>Of course not.

**> Everything’s weird with you.**

God, you’re such a bastard.

Guess I’ll see you tomorrow! !

>See you.

**> I’m looking forward to it.**

Heh… Yeah, me too.

Night!

  


* * *

  


Um, wait. So you like me too, right?

>So early...

>Yes…

**> Did you text me just for that...?**

I gotta make sure! !

>I like you too.

**> Yes. Can I go back to sleep?**

Okay, okay! Geez! Just wanted to check!

See you later! !

>fhdsj;4ws

**> bdjs;gsgd’**

**Author's Note:**

> (he fell asleep again and dropped his phone on his face)
> 
> check me out on tumblr @ [gladiolus---amicitia](https://gladiolus---amicitia.tumblr.com) and twitter [@giadio_amicitia](https://twitter.com/gIadio_amicitia) for more ways to support me or just to say hello!! <3


End file.
